Solutions are known in which the base of an add-on part to a vehicle is screwed directly onto the vehicle by means of a screw joint. Solutions are furthermore known to connect the base of the add-on part directly to the vehicle by means of a welded connection or also an adhesive joint.
Solutions in which the base of the component is to be directly screwed onto the vehicle have a disadvantage insofar as they require costly preparation of the vehicle. The necessary threads on the vehicle must be provided in order to hold the screws, for example. To obtain a wiggle-free, zero-backlash centering, this moreover requires precise matching of the geometry of the contact surface of the base and that of the add-on part to be fastened.
Solutions, in which the base of the add-on part is to be directly attached to the vehicle by means of a welded connection have disadvantages because an add-on part that is attached in this manner can no longer be non-destructively removed from the vehicle. Such type of solution furthermore requires the weldability of the base of the add-on part to be fastened. In addition, it is necessary for the base of the add-on part to be prepared for welding, which is costly, so that favorable contact surfaces for the application of the welding seam result after the base is put against the vehicle.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a fastening system for add-on parts on vehicles that allows add-on parts to be attached to the vehicles in a simple manner. The object of the invention moreover is to provide a vehicle with such a fastening system.